Tears in Heaven
by DevalosAngel
Summary: SissiYumi yuri fic. Girl likes girl. Don't like, don't read. Character death.


This is a fanfiction containing Yuri, meaning one girl likes another. Nothing R rated. There is character death. The characters of this story belong to the creators of Code Lyoko. Don't sue me. I have nothing.

**Tears in Heaven  
By jenafrost**

Sissi stood absently in the courtyard of Kadic Academy. Her eyes stared unknowingly at the Lyoko gang sitting around a picnic table, or more specifically, on the dark clothed girl with them. She didn't notice how foolish she looked staring at them, nor that they had noticed her staring. Until Odd spoke up.

"Hey! Earth to Sissi! No matter how long you stare at him, Ulrich will still never like you! Take a picture and move on!" he chuckled, joined by Ulrich. Jeremy, Ailita, and Yumi glanced at Sissi with slight smirks on their faces.

Snapping out of it as Odd and Ulrich's laughter reached her ears, a blush shaded her creamy complexion. Her eyes moved to the ground before her. She felt stupid having been caught so obviously staring at Yu . . . er them. She shyly and quickly looked up meeting the dark eyes of the older girl before turning on her heels and running towards the entrance of Kadic.

As she watched the other girl running off school grounds, Yumi could help but feel guilty as she had met the younger girls soft brown eyes. "Why did you say that?," she glared at Odd causing him and Ulrich so stop laughing.

"Uh, because it's Sissi," he answered slowly as if Yumi had gone dumb.

Ulrich went to his best friends defense, "We always joke with Sissi. Remember she is always trying to get with me. . . I thought she annoyed you too. You always used to laugh before."

Jeremy and Aileta looked at each other them at Yumi seeing the other girl getting upset. Actually, they hadn't found bantering Sissi was necessary either.

"I haven't noticed Sissi making passes at Ulrich at all recently," Jeremy ventured.

Nodding in agreement Aileta added, "Actually she hasn't really even spoken to us either."

Odd and Ulrich pondered this as Yumi spoke up a little harshly, "I even had lab with her in biology. She seemed happy and normal to me. I'll admit it was a bit weird how friendly she was, but I liked the change. Maybe she wanted to be friends."

Ulrich opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as the courtyard heard screeching tires and a horn blaring outside the school gate. They ran to the entrance with others who had heard and entered the sidewalk to the voice of a man yelling "Someone call an ambulance! We need an ambulance!"

Running faster Yumi found herself skidding to a halt beside the man's car parked in the road. Before it lying on the ground, she say a body twisted painfully and unmoving. Blood was spreading across the pavement. Yumi hadn't notice herself moving towards the body as she recognized the dark hair, creamy comp lection, the pink shirt with a heart across the chest.

"I'm calling the ambulance right now!" she heard Jeremy yell somewhere behind her.

She fell to her knees beside the girl and moved to place her hand gently on the smaller girls shoulder. She felt the body shuttering as it tried to take in each breath of air it could. "Sissi?" she asked softly, hoping this wasn't the girl she had just seen not even five minutes ago.

Sadly, that wasn't the case, as the girl stirred to the sound of her name. A weak moan coming from her mouth as blood trickled over her lips. Yumi's breath caught in her throat as pained sad eyes opened and focused on her scared dark ones.

"Yumi . . ." she choked out softly. More blood appeared on her lips. "Why can't I move?" she managed. Fear ebbing into her sadden eyes.

She heard kids screaming, crying, and talking off on the sidewalk. Jeremy's voice cutting through, "There on their way." then Ailita, "I'm going to get the school nurse!" Then the sound of running feet.

Her throat went dry, her voice sounded hitched as she answered, "Don't try moving. Just breath in and out." Yumi refused to look anywhere on Sissi's body than at her face. She didn't want to see how bad the girl was.

Frowning sadly Sissi breathed, "Yumi? You're crying?"

A bit shocked, Yumi had not noticed she was crying and was about to tell Sissi she wasn't when a tear fell from her cheek, and landed softly on the pale girl beneath her. It landed under the other girls eye and travel down as if Sissi had cried that tear.

"I'm sorry . . . " Sissi sighed, "never hated you . . . " she went on as Yumi shook her head, "I have something to tell you . . ." the girl's voice faded as soft brown eyes drifted closed and the labored breathing stopped.

Clutching at the fabric of the fallen girl shirt Yumi's other hand reached to grasp tightly onto Sissi's own. "Sissi?" She managed to whisper. More running feet, "What happened . . . Oh no . . ." the Nurses voice cut through. "Elizabeth!" Came the principle's voice.

Shaking her head she tried again as the saw others move toward her, "Sissi? Sissi wake up," more tears, "Sissi tell me, you have to wake up!" her voice rose a little. "Yumi, go to back to the school," the nurse said as she moved Yumi to the side to get to Sissi. "No! She has to wake up!" She cried as someone rushed to her pulling her back, pulling her away from the still and quiet girl.

Yumi felt arms wrap around her. Her friends were all hugging her. She was on the sidewalk, the man who had hit her "She just ran out into the street!" Sissi's father, "Honey please, get up." and the nurse "I'm going to try CPR," all crowded around Sissi blocking her view.

Sirens, medics, police, and crying kids and adults alike. There was no Xana, no attack, . . . no return to the past. It was reality. Even if they could get to the factory, it wouldn't work. Xana hadn't caused this. This was how it was meant to be. Sissi died that day. But Yumi made sure she hadn't died alone. The funeral was huge. People from Sissi's family, the families friends, the whole school, the medics and cops who had tried to help her, and the man who hit her.

Through the service, Yumi sat with her friends. head down, thinking. What did Sissi want to tell her. She had changed. She finally realized that. She wasn't flaunting after Ulrich, wasn't trash talking anymore, wasn't being mean to lower classman. She had grown and no one had realized until it was too late.

The preacher had stopped talking, and they began lowering the casket into the ground. She stood and stared as her friends also did and others moved to leave. Jeremy held Ailita close as she cried, Odd looked forlornly at the clouds biting his lip to keep from crying, and Ulrich move to hold Yumi. Standing rigid in his arms, Yumi cried softly as she watched the cemetery keepers start pushing soft soil over the coffin. It was over, Sissi was gone.

Five months later . . .

Flames began spreading quickly around her as Yumi struggled to free her foot and leg from the falling rubble of the gym ceiling. Damnit! Xana had attacked quickly. She needed to get to Lyoko to help the others but could even make it outside the gym building. She had been running laps around it to think and clear her head, something she had started doing ever since . . . 'Gah! I need to get free! The fumes are getting to me!' She struggled as the smoked began to choke her. Moving some more rubble off she tried pulling at her leg again. Suddenly feeling light headed and tired Yumi layed down trying to ignore the pain. She laid on her stomach resting her head on her arm and coughed out the smoked invading her lungs.

She slowly closed her eyes and soon saw nothing but black. Wait. . . there was a soft light, glowing up ahead. Struggling once more, her foot finally freed itself and groggily she stood in the dark and began walking towards the soft glow of light.

A few more coughs and into the brightening light, Yumi breathed in fresh air and stepped onto soft ground. Taking in her surroundings she noticed the ground was like a pillowy cloud, and there was nothing but light and white surrounding her. As she glanced behind her, not even the dark she came here through was there. Drawing her eyes forward again, she noticed a shadow up ahead a little ways.

Moving forward she noticed upon closer inspection, it was a girl? Dressed in a soft pink robe? gown? with her back to her.

"Hello?" Yumi called gently so as not to startle the person. The person turned facing Yumi as she drew closer. The Goth girl stopped as she realized just who this other girl was.

Taking in a sharp breath she choked, "Sissi?" a smile came to the shorter girls lips as Yumi reached out to touch the girl's face wondering if she was really there. Her fingers touched soft warm skin as they landed on the younger girl's cheek.

"Aren't you . . . " she recoiled as the smile turned into a sad one. Yumi's hand left Sissi's face and hung limply at her side.

"Dead" she answered. And Yumi continued.

"am I . . ."

"Dying."

Yumi closed her eyes, her hands clenched into fists. She stared at the girl before her smiling sadly at the taller girl. She began to her voices? coming from behind Sissi. "Those voices, they are?"

Sissi glanced over her shoulder and turned back her earthly friend? "They are like me, no longer dwelling on earth."

Closing her eyes Yumi fought to stop the tears threatening to fall. Suddenly coming to mind Yumi's eyes snapped open to see the other girl and she asked her, "Sissi, what was it you were going to tell me . . . tell me that day?" she practically whispered. Hesitant, Sissi said nothing and timidly looked down.

After a few moments and a sigh from the Sissi's lips, she moved. Slowly she lifted her arms closed her eyes and fell backwards. Yumi startled by this grabbed at Sissi's clothes and fell with her. They land softly on the ground, Yumi's legs and hips on the cloudy ground, her torso and chest across Sissi's torso and chest. Her face hovered mere inches from Sissi's own.

Soft finger tips fell softly above Yumi's brow, tracing it to the side of her face. Yumi closed her eyes as the soft touched travel over her face, moving slowly over her closed eyes, down the bridge of her nose. The feather light touch continued over her cheekbone, across her jaw line, and rested ever so lightly at her lips. Opening her eyes her dark chocolate ones met soft brown again. Removing her fingers, Sissi smiled, "Missed you."

"Sissi what . . ." and then voices from behind Yumi caused her to lean back onto her knees. Looking behind her she was startled as she felt Sissi sit up beside her, wrap her arms around her waist and pull her into a hug. Looking down at the top of Sissi's head as the girl buried her face into the her shoulder she heard the voice again muffled but this time she could make out some words, "Jeremy, I found Yumi!" it was Ulrich? "We need a return to the past now!"

"Yumi Ishiyama," Sissi spoke gaining Yumi's attention again, the fallen girl looked up into Yumi's own, "You will live . . . my love." she said softly. Yumi faltered, what had she said? Did Sissi, had she . . . loved her. Yumi raised her arms to return Sissi's hug? Before she could say anything, . . . she was ripped away from her. She saw the darkness had come back, taking her the way she came.

Her eyes looked for Sissi. She was sitting on that soft cloudy ground, her arms reaching for her, and, tears falling down onto the soft pink fabric of her gown. She watched in anguish as Sissi and the light disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi awoke to the morning sun shining on her through her open window and an incessant ringing from her cell.

Groggily her mind fought to remember what she was dreaming of before waking. With a huff she pick up her cell and answered, "Hello?"

"Yumi! I'm so glad we weren't too late," came Ulrich's relieved voice. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asked as she got out of bed a moved into her bathroom. Looking into the mirror she noticed tear streaks down her face. Had she been crying in her sleep?

"You don't remember?" came Ulrich's puzzled question. And then she did. Running in the gym, Xana's attack on the school, the fire, the building, the dream. Or was it?  
"Yumi? You there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here . . . I remember." she sighed as quiet tears started again.

'Don't cry' she thought she heard someone say. Blinking away the tears Yumi spoke, "I'll call you back Ulrich," and hung up. She walked back into her room and sat on her bed.

"Sissi?" she asked softly, not expecting an answer. And gently breeze came in through the window and dried what was left of her crying.

'Don't cry, live happily' she heard someone, no, Sissi, whisper.

"But you," she started,

'Am happy that you now know,' Sissi finished.

Yumi smiled and looked out her window to a sunny day. "Yeah I know," she said softly as she felt the breeze come through her window again, brushing through her hair and leave.


End file.
